Storm Inside
by ScourgifyMyBrain
Summary: Bill comes home. And then he has to leave. Hermione lives with his family. Something happens between them that leaves him unsure, and destroys their friendship. Will Bill let his fears get the better of him? M for implied sex NOT EXPLICIT AT ALL .


**Storm Inside**

**Pairing: **Hermione/Bill

**Rating:** M?

**Summary:** Bill comes home. And then he has to leave. Hermione lives with his family. Something happens between them that leaves him unsure, and destroys their friendship. Will Bill let his fears get the better of him?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you find familiar.

**Word Count:** 3753

**A/N:** I Suck at this stuff!

She stood there, silently waiting. Not asking for anything, not expecting anything. She didn't pretend to like people, not that she hated anyone in particular, but she didn't like people in general. She had absolutely nothing against the world or any living creature; she just wasn't too fond of humans. People looked at her strangely. They thought she was just one of those people who are eccentric to attract others attention. They tried to break the barriers and make her appear to be a joke. She humoured them. Silently cursing them, wishing they would just leave her alone.  
The walls she had built around herself were high, and in her opinion indestructible.

She had friends, people who loved her and cared for her and whom she could trust, but she just couldn't open up to everyone. Most of her "confidants" were men. Men she knew she could trust. Not the kind who'd stab her in the back. One of them in particular, she had become very close to. If one looked at their relationship in a room of funny mirrors one could say that she even loved him. He was much like her. More mature than the rest, more intimate when it came to trust, and not very trusting. They had an understanding. They knew the other would always be watching out for them, and knew that if the situation ever arose they'd willingly put their life on the line for each other- at least she knew _she_ would.

She wasn't the kind of girl who ran around trying to impress others; she didn't have the patience to. She wasn't the kind of girl who dressed up and acted girly either. She didn't care what others thought of her, but she held herself in high regard. She didn't need others to motivate her, and often got upset when people pressurised her to do things. She was stubborn in many ways. She held on to her beliefs no matter what others said, and she did what she wanted always. She wasn't the kind of person one would want to come across. She knew where to draw the line, and often pointed it out to others, making her, in a way, intimidating. She wasn't really harmful, but a perfectionist who had high expectations from people around her, and that scared people off.

He was a hard working man- ambitious and intelligent. He knew what he wanted and set out to achieve it, never looking back and never looking down. He hardly ever looked for help. He had his priorities set right, and although he was aging and was in no rush to get married although his mother was harping about it daily ever since he caught his fiancé cheating on him with his best friend. He was the mysterious one, and he always caught people off guard, no one really knew what lay beneath his cool exterior, except for his mother of course, and he wasn't about to let anyone on either. Mostly trying to drown himself in his work, trying to run away from his sorrows he took every minute from dawn to midnight working, and he wasn't very happy when his boss walked up to him one day and told him to take a vacation.

They had known each other briefly when she was in school; he was years older than her, and his youngest brother was one of her best friends. They never really got along much, except when it came to arithmancy, but he was nonetheless mesmerised by her dual layer which he knew too well, and she was just as mesmerised by the intelligence that lay beneath his ultra-cool façade.

'Hermione Granger?'

she turned around quickly at the sound of her name, spilling her coffee over his dragon hide jacket. 'Oh! Bill… you startled me, I'm sorry.' She said as she dried away the coffee with one swish of her wand. 'I'm just not used to running into people… I know … that often.'

The war had torn the wizarding world apart, and she was there right, front and centre- Harry, Ron and her. So many of their friends had perished at the hands of The-One-Who-Was-Finally-Defeated, and Harry became The-Boy-Who-Died-To-Save-Us. That had been a brutal blow. Even two years on she still had nightmare, seeing in slow motion as the life was sucked out of Harry with one single curse immediately after Voldemort collapsed, she had then killed Lucius and kicked his body rotten, Ron had had to pull her off, and she had hit him over and over as he held her close to him letting her cry to her heart's content, not saying anything, but just being there for her. She knew that it probably affected Ron much more than it affected her, after all other than Hermione, the only person he had ever truly loved was Harry- his best-friend, his brother, his pillar, she had never been as close to them as they had been to each other, she had always had Ginny, but that was soon to go as well. Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured Ginny into madness when they arrived to save her. Neville, who had been one of the bravest soldiers on Orders side, had loyally taken Harry's pregnant widow under his wing by marrying her. For some reason, her baby had remained unharmed and no medi-witch of any amount of experience could explain that. Neville was working very hard at finding a cure with his extensive knowledge in Herbology for the madness caused by the Cruciatus Curse as most of his family was now affected by it, and taking care of the baby, Harry James Potter Junior. They were going to change his name to Potter-Longbottom, because the wizarding law now required him to have the same last name as his step-father. A lot of lives had been lost, the Patil twins, Pansy who had eventually turned to the Order after her brother was murdered on Voldemort's orders. Even Draco Malfoy it turned out had heard what Dumbledore had to say the night he died, because he like Snape had become a double-agent. Severus Snape was guilty of murder, but as proved by certain wizards close to Dumbledore, and as claimed in a letter by Dumbledore- he was very much on the Orders side, and had killed Dumbledore on orders from him. The casualties from the Weasley family included a maddened Ginny, and a dead Percy, Charlie and Arthur. Molly had taken Hermione, Luna and Neville under her care, refusing to let them live anywhere other than the Burrow which she felt was now empty, even though Ron had since married a Ravenclaw named Alyson, and Fred and George had moved back because they missed home and felt their mum needed them more than the entire wizarding world, although they never admitted it to anyone other than Hermione. George had become a healer and Fred was helping Neville in his research. No one had even thought they would ever do anything different, and yet there they were with completely different intellectual pursuits. Remus had finally accepted Tonk's love and they had been married in a quick ceremony after all the peripheral work surrounding Voldemort and Harry's death had been complete. Bill was now back as a curse-breaker for Gringotts and Hermione was working as the head of Department for Care of Magical Creatures.

Bill and Hermione flooed to the Burrow together, talking about general things like life and work. Bill's scars had healed a lot, and she thought that if he used one of Neville's fascinating discoveries, he could be completely healed, though she'd like seeing the scar that cut across his face rather than seeing Bill perfect, untouched by war- and he would have agreed. She had herself refused to let the medi-wizard charm away the scars she had across her back. Molly jumped on Bill as soon as he entered the grate and when Hermione flooed in, she landed right on top of them. Molly laughed at the whole affair, and Bill and Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

Between Fred and Neville fooling around, Hermione finally got Bill's room set up, she chased after the two men after she was done- yelling about how they were so irresponsible and how she couldn't understand how they had even been allowed to work on something as important as a recovery draught. Bill had had to put a silencing charm on her, and she gave him a glare and a non-verbal curse that made Bill's hair fall off, and then they duelled in the house, as Fred, George, Neville, little Harry, Ron and Luna cheered on. Their fighting was fierce, and soon instead of hexing each other, the other adults in the room were all hexed and they were dusting their hands and hand-shaking vigorously- he took the silencing charm off and she grew his hair back.

The difference Bill's arrival had made in the last two weeks was remarkable. Everything had become brighter- the house was more cheerful and lively, the people were laughing more and even Bill who had seemed somewhat morose when they first met was humming softly while doing the dishes that afternoon. When she walked in, he didn't realise it and continued humming, singing occasionally, and she was mesmerised by him- she watched him as she took out a plate and made two sandwiches, and he kept to his task oblivious to her presence. When she asked him if he wanted a sandwich he jumped and shrieked. Hermione laughed- he stared. He'd never heard her laugh before- it was so melodious. He's seen her smile occasionally, but never had he seen her eyes twinkle with mirth as they did now. When she saw his serious face she got self-conscious and it was his turn to laugh. He swore to kill her if she told anyone he shrieked and she swore she would tell (but they both knew she wouldn't). There was an awkward silence, and they both shifted on their feet.

'So, do you want a sandwich?' Hermione asked again a little too cheery.

'Uh? No thanks… actually yeah… Thanks' he said as he poured two glasses of cold milk and put them on the table pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

'Ohh! Looky looky George it's the love-birds!' Fred joked as he walked into the kitchen with his twin.

Hermione threw him a dirty look and Bill chuckled. Hermione joined in, and soon they were rolling with laughter on the floor and the twins were staring at them with a strange undecipherable look on their faces.

'Whoa! Wait a minute! Is that a… a _smile_ I see on Hermione Granger's face? Bill she isn't really in love with you, is she?' Neville asked walking in with a playful grin on his face. And that shut the two of them up. No one had ever noticed before, but Hermione's blush was one to rival the famous Weasley one, and Neville had something to say about that as well. 'Oh look! She'd fit right in as well. I just hope your kids don't turn out as red as the two of you are though.' And their blush, if it were possible, deepened further.

It had been two month since Bill had come back. Hermione and he had worked on various tracking assignments at home- currently 'Operation Track Harry Jr. for the umpteenth' time was underway. Neville, Fred and George were out on business together- the Healer had to be there to testify their product ecologically and physically safe. Ron and Luna had been summoned by the ministry to testify against a few death-eaters who were due for parole on basis of good behaviour. Molly was out with some of the other witches from the recuperation centre where she had to go weekly for her bad knee.

Hermione and Bill had looked everywhere for Harry and were tired. When they walked up to his room to find him sleeping soundly they nearly died from shock. They went back down. Bill lay down on the couch, and Hermione curled up in the armchair with the latest edition of Arithmancy Today. Bill was looking at Hermione who was biting her lower lip and curling her hair around her index finger while reading. He dosed off, and was woken up but the pitter-patter of rain. He could hear Hermione in the kitchen. He walked up behind her ready to get back at her.

"Everyone just sent an Owl. Nobody's coming home tonight. The weather is unsafe to even aparate in. What do you want, Bill? Tea, Coffee, Hot chocolate or Chicken soup?" she said without turning around.

"Huh.. How did you know I was here?"

"Magic"

"Yeah right… anyways, just give me whatever you've got going on, on the stove"

Hermione handed Bill a mug, and they went back into the living room. They discussed Arithmancy, Work, Harry Jr., Neville's Potion and everything else they could think of.

"So? When are you going to make us all meet Mr. Lucky-To-Be-Loved-By-Hermione?" Bill asked before Hermione could get up and go.

"Um… There is no such person Bill! What about you huh, Mr. Casanova? When are you going to make mommy dearest meet Ms. Lucky-To-Shag-Bill?"

Bill laughed. "When I meet Ms. Lucky-To-Shag-The-Hottest-Man, you will be the first person to know." He said to her, sincerity and mirth in his eyes. Hermione got up laughing "sure! Hottest Man my ass!" and went to refill their mugs after checking on Harry. When she got back to the living room she saw a flash of red before the door closed. She followed Bill to the patio. He was sitting on the steps that lead up to the front door. She handed him a mug before plopping herself down near him.

Bill put his arm around her when she shivered because of the wind. She leaned into his warmth. The wind was getting worse. Soon they were drenched, and that is when they decided to stay inside.

"Do you have an obsession for storms?" Hermione asked as she descended the stairs after having changed her clothes. Her hair was still damp with rain water.

"It's reflecting what I'm feeling." Bill said without turning around. When he felt her presence near him, she faced her. She was staring out into the horizon whether the thunder look like it would tear the sky from the earth.

"Conflict?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah"

"Can I ask what?"

"It's better you didn't"

"Alright. But it reflects what I feel too. I understand conflict."

The next thing she knew, she was pressed against the window, Bill's mouth plundering hers. She pulled him closer, and he pressed her harder against the window. His hands were roaming her body, and hers were stroking his back, pulling his hair. He could feel her skin heat up. His mouth trailed soft kisses on her neck. She was moaning his name as he kissed her collarbone and descended lower. When he moved back upwards, she moaned loudly when his body pressed against hers as he captured her lips in yet another passionate kiss. She could feel him against her hips, and instinctively rolled them. He groaned against her mouth.

"Don't do that! You're driving me insane!" he mumbled against her jaw, so softly, that Hermione had only barely heard it. But Hermione was not going to back down. She'd felt electricity jolt through her the first day when she'd fallen over him. She's felt it when they'd touch casually. She felt it when she handed him the mug that day- twice, and when he'd put his arm around her. He was her conflict. And she was pretty certain that she was his as well.

When Hermione woke up to Harry's crying two hours later. All she could think of were his kisses and his touches, and the love that they had made twice that night, before exhaustion got the better of them. She knew things would be different from then on. But for now she had a child to attend to.

When Bill woke up near midnight on the couch- covered in a blanket- but alone. He could help but groan to himself. _What have I done! I won't be able to look her in the eyes again!_ He knew that he felt something around her. He just didn't know what, and now he had ruined the friendship that they had had as well. He shouldn't have taken her! It was wrong. She was the kind of girl who he couldn't leave without knowing he'd never forgive himself.

Two months passed agonisingly slowly, and soon it was time for Bill to leave. He had been running around the house looking for his stuff. Hermione sat on the couch in the living room, trying to read her book. Bill walked in and out of the room holding some magical object or the other. The twins would keep coming in with suspiciously similar looking objects. She even witnessed a race, a pillow-fight, a fist-fight, a duel, with wands and candy swords. She was watching how emotions played across Bill's face as he told the Ron off for tripping on his haversack and causing all the contents to spill out and hugging him a minute later, and then being apathetic.

She watched how every time Molly passed him, she'd hug him. Even little Harry knew something was up and refused to let go of Bill when Bill took him in his lap. The sorrow that she felt at the fact that he was leaving grew as the time ticked away. Things had not been the same since that night. She knew she loved him. But he refused to look at her in the eyes. When she felt she'd burst, she got up and walked out towards the lake.

Bill had been watching her- memorising her, when he walked into the room, when he walked out; she'd been hidden behind her copy of 'Arithmancy and Magic Curves' but he could feel that her eyes were on him. He had enjoyed the friendship they had developed. He had enjoyed what he'd felt for her. Their intellectual conversations, their love for arithmancy, their passion for their work, and the occasional weird, stupid and immature arguments that they'd had. He had enjoyed that night when they'd made love twice. He hads loved her moaning. _His name… woah wait… Love?_ When she ran out, he followed her.

The lake was beautiful this time of the year. The trees around the lake were orange and brown, the sun reflecting on the water made it seem like heaven. Hermione stood at the banks by her favourite tree where the sun was never too strong, and the shade never too dark. There was a light breeze making ripples in the water, and causing her hair to fly slightly. When she felt strong arms wrap around her, she leaned into the warmth and let a tear fall.

Bill was walking towards her. He could see she was sad. When he saw his brother follow Hermione he stopped, disappointed. He saw Fred put his arms around Hermione, and he saw her lean into him. He turned around, a little angry and crestfallen, but he was glad that at least one of his brothers had been sensible enough to find someone like her.

When he saw them walking back home he picked the last of his packed bags and went downstairs. Everyone was gathered there. Molly refused to let him out of her embrace. Fred and George were putting small packets of 'spiked' confectionary into Bills haversack. Neville and Luna said goodbye politely as Harry tugged on Bills hair, and refused to let him go.

'Where's Hermione?'

'She's in her room.' Fred answered his mother.

'I'll go say good-bye'

'I don't think that's a good idea, why can't you just let her be' Fred said again, but Bill ignored him. He knocked tentatively on her door, and when she didn't answer, he let himself in. Hermione was standing by her window looking out at the forest where her lake lay. He could see her reflection crying, and he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her tight, wanting to take away her pain and tears.

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't Go….' She mumbled into his shirt.

'I have to… for us' He said with a resolve that didn't sound human.

Hermione looked up at him, confusion in her tear-lined eyes.

'For us…' Bill repeated with conviction and drew her close to him.

Hermione fell apart in Bill's arms. When his lips met hers in a promise-filled kiss, he could taste the salt of her tears. He held her quivering form close him, holding her, trying to stroke away her shudders. She was crying- for him.

'I promise I'll be back soon'

'The moment you walk out will be too long!' she cried, and then laughed at her cheesiness.

'Hermione? There's something I've got to tell… ask… **tell** you. I know I've been a prick for two months. I didn't know what I felt and what I was doing. When what happened between us happened. I thought I'd lost your friendship. I couldn't forgive myself. When we fought four months back, and then two months back, when we made love I never saw it quite so clearly but today when you hugged Fred by the lake, I realised that… that I love you. I'd rather fight with you than make love to any other woman. I love you.'

Bill waited nervously to let her consider what he'd said. She had tears in her eyes. But they were sparkling. Her eyes held emotion after so long. When he thought he'd burst. He turned around on the verge of tears. When he felt a hand on his arm, he looked up at her. When she kissed him this time he wanted it to last forever. It was chaste and pure, and he felt that nothing could ever amount to the joy he felt inside.

'Will you marry me?' He said breathlessly quickly when he pulled away.

'One step at a time Bill… One step at a time... But yes, as of now I am willing to marry you eventually.' She smiled up at him and he pulled her close for another kiss which reflected the joy he felt.

And all the people who stood outside the door using the W3 extendable ears, smiled on the inside knowingly.

**A/N: Forgive me! I DID NOT want to end with Bill asking her to marry him or make it too cheesy… it just sort of happened… euurghhh…. I think I ruined it…**


End file.
